Strange Things are Happening to Me
by Takara-Star
Summary: Tohru and everyone get themselves into some pretty wierd situations. Some KyoTohru stuff...


Strange Things Are Happening To Me

Chapter One: A Social Butterfly

By Takara

Takara: Hello again all! Welcome to my first series fan fiction. My first story, "Bloodshot Oneshot" got some positive feedback, and I hope this one does too. And here are my characters who I introduced in my last story…Kellay, Matt, and Sanji.

Kellay: That last story was good, but I can't wait to see what happens this time with the Furuba characters. But…as always, Matt and Sanji are arguing yet again. This time they are arguing about who can do more push ups. They are about to kill themselves.

Takara: Stupid, isn't it?

Kellay: I guess…I just wish they'd quit arguing.

Sanji: …345, (gasp) 346,….

Matt: …298…..

Takara: See what I mean? Well, Sanji is winning…so, maybe one of them will pass out at some point. That would be music to my ears.

Kellay: Why?

Takara: Anything would be music to me if … (looks at Matt and Sanji murderously)…YOU TWO WOULD CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!

(Matt and Sanji are scared stiff by Takara's screaming that they both pass out)

Kellay: Uhhhh...okay…

Takara: Anyway…disclaimer. I do not own Fruits Basket. It all belongs to Natsuki Takaya- Sensei.

Kellay: And the title of this story is from the song, "Strange Things are Happening to me". It's from Toy Story…but we're not sure who sings it.

Takara: Well, let's get to the story. Enjoy, Peoples!!!!!

-------------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

Momiji shifted in his desk, bored out of his mind. He was ready to leave; and the fact that he had to wait five more minutes didn't make it any better. So, he decided to talk to Haru for the time being.

Haru was drawing. But as to what, Momiji couldn't tell. Haru wasn't the best artist in the world. He was obviously bored too.

"Whatcha drawing?" Momiji asked.

"Hm," said Haru. "A horse, of course."

"Oh, so that's what it is…" Momiji was taken aback. He couldn't tell that it was a horse at all.

Then, there was nothing else to say. They just sat in silence. Then before Momiji knew it…_rrrrrrrrrrrrring!!!_ Finally! The bell had rung.

"Yay!" Momiji exclaimed. He picked up his bag and rushed out to meet Tohru and Kyo. He was going to stay the night at Shigure's house. When he saw them, he put on a huge grin and skipped over to them.

Tohru turned to look at Momiji, and she smiled. "Hello, Momiji-kun. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," he replied. "But can we go to the park first? There's something I have to do over there."

Tohru then turned to Kyo. "Okay. Is it all right with you, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked around nervously. "Yes…I honestly don't care where we go right now. Just as long as we get away from this school…"

Momiji looked at Kyo in confusion. "Uh, Tohru? What's wrong with Kyo?"

"Eh-heh, um, if you look around, I think you'll see what the problem is. He's kind of had a rough day," Tohru said to Momiji.

Momiji did look around, and he saw exactly what the problem was. There were lots of girls with scary faces staring at Kyo.

"_Kyo-kun…"_

"_I LOVE Kyo-kun…"_

Momiji went wide eyed. "Oh. Um, why are they acting that way?"

Tohru sighed. "He's popular with the girls. Whether he likes it or not."

"Okay…let's go NOW," Kyo said, trying to make a dash to the door. Unfortunately, his efforts were futile.

"Kyoooooon-Chaaaaaan!" a girl named Akira grabbed his arm and hugged it tight. So tight, the circulation could break if she held on long enough.

"Gah! Get off me!" Kyo tried to break free from the giggling, lovey-eyed girl.

"But why? Don't you think I'm cute? I think you're gorgeous! Mrowww!"

"Get away from meeee!" Kyo tried to pull away again. No use.

"No," Akira said smiling. "You know you like me!"

"Get off!" Kyo said through gritted teeth.

"Meeeooooow!!!!" Akira screamed. "I found me a Tom-Cat! MEEEEOOOOW!"

"Wah?!" Kyo began to freak out now. She had found an actual cat, but he tried now even harder to break away from Akira before she'd _actually_ find that out. "No you haven't! This cat wants you to leave him alone! Let go, NOW!"

"Um, Akira-san," said Tohru trying to help Kyo. "Um, Kyo wants you to let him go, besides…we all have to leave now."

"Shut-Up, Tohru! You're such a cat-piggy!"

Kyo, Tohru, and Momiji looked at Akira with confusion. "Cat…Piggy?"

"It's much more kawaii to say 'piggy' than 'hog'."

Just then, someone poked Akira in the side. Who other than student body secretary herself. "Kimi will help! See? Akira-Chan let's go when Kimi pokes her sides!"

"Kimi-Chaaaaan! You're sooo mean! I almost convinced him to go out with me!"

"Um, no you didn't," Kyo said rubbing his arm. "My arm is numb now!"

Kimi pulled on Akira's arm. "C'mon Akira-Chaaan!" Then to the three shocked friends, "Kimi is sooooo sorry about Akira-Chan's embarrassing behavior."

"Thanks…um, Kimi," Kyo said with a surprised look on his face.

"Bye-bye!" Kimi walked away dragging her crying friend behind her.

Kyo turned to Tohru. "You know, she's a little odd for a student council secretary. Why does she refer to herself in third person?"

"Almost every girl has something that they do to make themselves look adorable," Tohru replied.

"Oh..." said Kyo. "Well, let's go now, okay?"

-------------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

"So," said Kyo suspiciously. "Why did you drag us here to the park?"

"I have to catch butterflies for a school project," Momiji replied. "I need you two to help me."

"Okay!" said Tohru, all smiles. Of course she'd agree to this. Momiji handed a net to Tohru; but when he tried to give one to Kyo…

"Not a chance."

"Wah?! Why not?!" Momiji said in a whining voice.

" 'Cause," Kyo said curtly.

"Haven't you ever been butterfly catching before, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, still smiling.

"Y-yes," said Kyo uneasily. "But Kagura threatened to stick a knife down my throat if I didn't."

"Oh," said Tohru.

Momiji laughed. "Ha ha. I remember that. She also threatened to tell everyone about that embarrassing incident with the blue dye, the duck, and Kazuma's hai-"

Kyo hit Momiji over the head. "Shut-up now!"

Momiji cried, Tohru laughed nervously. "It sounds to me like whatever happened…must have been pretty interesting… Anyway, Kyo-kun? Pleeeease catch butterflies with us! It might be really fun…and you'll only have to catch one!" Tohru smiled her smile of doom. The one Kyo couldn't say no to, and the one that made him practically fall over.

"Uhhhhh…um, okay. Fine! Gimme a stupid net!

Momiji handed Kyo a stupid net, and noticed that Yuki wasn't there. "Where's Yuki?"

"He had student council stuff today," replied Tohru. "They're planning something big. I can't say what it is though. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Oh," said Momiji. "I can't wait to find out what it is. Anyway, Tohru, I need you to catch a peacock butterfly. Kyo I need you to catch a monarch. Spit up! Um, er, I mean Split up!"

"We're not babies, Momiji," Kyo scoffed.

They all separated to look for butterflies. Needless to say, Kyo was NOT happy. Go figure.

"If someone from school sees me doing this, and posts a picture of me on the school website, I'll stick Momiji's head in the toilet and flush."

Kyo looked over at a small flower garden and saw a black swallowtail plain as day. He snuck up quietly, and then swung the net…and…missed.

"Oh well…," Kyo sighed. "I'll just try again. How hard could this be, anyway?"

Well, needless to say, Kyo's butterfly catching skills left much to be desired.

Meanwhile, Tohru was very much enjoying herself. Not only was it a beautiful day, but she never realized how much fun just looking at the butterflies was. There were so many of them today…but where on earth would she find a peacock butterfly?

She came across a bush and saw the pretty red and purple butterfly.

"Ah hah!" she exclaimed. "Here we are!" She came up closer, but as she did, the little peacock butterfly crawled into the bush. Not wanting to let it get away, she knelt down next to the bush, and gently moved some of the branches. She saw the butterfly and reached in to retrieve it. But unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be playing on her side today. Not only did the butterfly get away…but she knocked a hornet's nest off the bush.

"AHHHHHH!" Tohru let out a loud scream as the large, angry, bees attacked her.

-------------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

Kyo wasn't happy seeing as every time he tried to catch the "cursed" butterfly, he couldn't get it. Each time just got more and more frustrating.

Then, Kyo paused. He heard something. It sounded like…

Kyo turned and ran towards the sound. Tohru was screaming, accompanied by a huge buzzing sound. He turned the corner to see Tohru on her knees, screaming. She was seemingly helpless against the swarm.

"Tohru!" Kyo ran over to her, and began swatting at the hornets.

"It hurts, Kyo-kun!" Tohru screamed through tears and buzzing. "I'm hurting all over!"

"It's gonna be okay! Here, grab my hand. Then we can run!" Tohru reached for his hand, then, she passed out.

"Oh man…" Kyo said under his breath. Then he yelled, "Momijiiiiiiiii!"

Momiji came running up and became very shocked and confused by this situation. He began to swat the hornets alongside with Kyo. There were so many.

Kyo also began to realize that there was no way that only two people could get rid of the hornets. The swarm was too big. Kyo and Momiji were getting stung as well.

"Mom-OW! I don't think we can- ow! Hand-ow, ow, ow! Handle this-ow! By-ow! Ourselves! OWWWWW!"

Momiji agreed and began to scream. "Hellllllp!"

-------------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

Yuki sighed. The meeting didn't go as well as expected. Okay, it didn't go as expected at all. Kimi couldn't stay on subject; Nabe was annoying him even worse today; Machi threw up all over Yuki's uniform; and Nao was being even more of a sourpuss than usual. Talk about rough.

Yuki stared down at his feet. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Being president really stunk sometimes. Especially at times like these.

As Yuki took a step off the school grounds, his attention turned from the disturbing meeting…to the sounds of yelling nearby

"Hey. Prince Charming…"

Yuki turned to look at Arisa. "Uotani-san?"

"Wanna check out where that screaming is coming from?"

Yuki nodded. "It sounds to me like…" he paused. "Kyo and Momiji! Maybe Honda-san is in trouble!"

Yuki began to run as fast as he could. Amazingly, Arisa was able to keep up with him. "You really are a good runner, Prince Charming. But…it's odd that I can keep up."

"I can run faster," Yuki said slyly. He could use a little fun right now.

"You're on," Arisa said challengingly. (a/n: I am suggesting that these two should get together. I just had to do something interesting for this scene)

Yuki lengthened his stride and was on a roll. Arisa did the same and remained running by Yuki's side.

"How in the world can you run in such a long skirt? I don't think I could do it!" Yuki said in shock.

"Yankees do it all the time. They have to run. When I was in a gang, I had to make mad dashes all the time."

Yuki listened closer to the sounds of yelling. "It's coming from the park."

"Ya think?" Arisa answered who was beginning to gasp for air.

"Not so easy now, is it Uotani-san?" Yuki said smirking.

"I never turn down a challenge, and fight until I pass out. I'm always out to win, not lose," Arisa said, gasping harder. "Even if I end up passing out."

They turned a corner and ran down a sidewalk as the yelling became very close.

"That's definitely Kyo and Momiji," said Yuki, who was beginning to gasp for more air also. He listened more as to what they were yelling about. Then, he and Arisa heard a very interesting…a loud hum.

"Do ya think they may have had a run in with bees or something?" Yuki asked.

"It sounds that way," Arisa replied.

They turned another corner, and ran down another sidewalk, where the situation began to become obvious.

"Tohru!" Arisa yelled when she saw Tohru passed out. Kyo and Momiji were almost at that point themselves.

Arisa and Yuki rushed over, and began to help Kyo and Momiji swat the large, angry, hornets.

"What in the world happened?" Arisa said trying to speak over the swarm.

"Tohru had a…run in with…hornets...," Kyo said finally dropping to his knees from being stung; and from exhaustion.

Finally the swarm disappeared, and the group of four did not go unscathed. Each one of them got stung…Tohru being the worst stung.

As they all sat on the ground panting, Tohru opened her eyes and found herself looking at Kyo.

"Kyo-kun…" she said softly.

Kyo turned his eyes to Tohru. He immediately reached out to her forehead. It was hot from her fever.

"Hey, Tohru you've got a fever. How do you feel?"

Tohru winced. "It hurts a lot…" She tried to sit up, but when she did, she got dizzy, and fell over on to Kyo's lap. _Flop!_

Kyo gave her a strange look. He sighed. _Oh well…what can you do? _"Tohru…don't move. You're gonna hurt yourself. Just stay, okay?"

"Okay…I'm sorry Kyo-kun…"

Arisa who was finally getting her breath back said, "Well, she's talking. That's a good sign."

Yuki stood up slowly. "I'm going to call Hatori. You all help Honda-san over to the bench. And Kyo?"

Kyo shot Yuki and grumpy glare. "What, Rat boy?"

"Since she is already on your lap, can she just stay there? When you're on the bench, and in the cab?"

Kyo was in no mood to try to make Yuki angry. But, he truthfully didn't mind so much if it was Tohru; But if it were anyone else…

"Fine."

Arisa helped the dizzy Tohru over to the bench. She tried to sit up, but fell over again. This time pretty hard onto Kyo's swelling stinging legs.

"Ow…," groaned Kyo. "You must be really dizzy." He looked her over, and noticed that her arms and legs were the most badly stung. Her face had only one spot that was stung.

Arisa sighed. "Tohru, what did you do to set them off anyway?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," Kyo said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Tohru murmured. "I…I was helping Momiji with his project, you know, and I accidentally knocked the hornet's nest off of the bush as I was trying to get the butterfly."

Kyo looked at Tohru with sympathy. "That must have been frightening."

"Poor Tohru," Arisa reached out to feel Tohru's forehead. "Ah! She's burning up!"

"You only now noticed this?" Kyo said grumpily.

"Shut up, Orangey," Arisa replied.

Momiji of course, felt like this was his entire fault. Maybe if they had gone straight home, it wouldn't have happened. He walked over to the bench where his stuff was. He sat down sulkily and stuffed his nets in the bag. Then he heard a flutter next to his ear. He turned to face a little blue butterfly. Momiji smiled. "Wow, you're a pretty one, aren't you?"

The butterfly flew up and nudged his nose. "Ha-ha." Momiji gave a small laugh. "Well, I have to go. Bye-Bye." He turned to leave as Arisa told them that she got a cab for them; which was done pretty quickly.

Then he felt another flutter. He turned to find the little butterfly again. He shook his head in laughter. "Okay, okay. You can come with me. Is that what you want?"

The butterfly nudged Momiji's face again. "Aww, come on."

Arisa helped Tohru in to the cab. (a/n: this is an SUV cab, by the way. A regular one wouldn't hold three boys, and a girl who couldn't sit up.)

"Can you take it from here, boys?" Arisa asked as Yuki and Momiji climbed in.

"Yes," said Yuki smiling. "Have a good evening Uotani-san."

"You too," she replied back. Then, looking at Momiji with wide eyes, said, "What's with the butterfly?"

Kyo sighed heavily. "Something stupid, I'm sure."

"She is my new friend. Her name is…lollipop!"

Arisa looked at Momiji with the utmost confusion. "Oookay…she seems to have taken a liking to you. Oh well, some friends are weirder than others, I guess. See you all later." She shut the door, and waved them goodbye.

Once, on the road, Momiji was annoying Kyo. Big surprise.

"Momiji, what in the world are you doing now?" Kyo asked, looking more bewildered than Arisa did. What was Momiji doing?

"Teaching her tricks! Wow, she's a fast learner! Flip, Lollipop!" What do you know, Lollipop did a flip.

"That was about the creepiest thing I ever saw," said Kyo taken aback. "How in the world is it listening to you?"

"I dunno," Momiji replied. "Hubsch! Just like Tohru!"

Kyo shot Momiji a look that said, "Lay off Tohru, Momiji."

Momiji laughed when he saw Kyo's face. "Wenn schon, denn schon."

Yuki sighed. "You two…now isn't a good time to argue. You might cause Honda-san to feel worse."

"This is between me, and Momiji. Lay off, you stupid no good for nothing rat," Kyo growled.

"Kyo's jealous!" sang Momiji.

"Shut up!" retorted Kyo.

"No."

"Shut up!"

"No."

Tohru looked up dizzily at Kyo, and said softly, "I don't feel well, Kyo-kun…"

Kyo and Momiji didn't hear her.

"There's something fishy about that butterfly," said Kyo. "What if it's full of bad luck?"

"Kyo-kun…," Tohru whispered as she put one hand to her mouth. He still didn't hear her.

"Superstitious, aren't we?" said Yuki under his breath. "We are full of bad luck ourselves. Especially if our hair is orange, and our name is Kyo."

"Watch your mouth, before I destroy it. I thought I told you to stay out of it, Rat boy."

"Kyo-kun…," Tohru placed her other hand on her mouth, and her nose began to burn.

Kyo looked down at her, who looked like she was going to burst. "Uh…Tohru are you okay?"

Tohru opened her mouth to say something, but words came out. No, not words, but and awful sound accompanied by a big mess.

Kyo looked down in horror at his uniform, too shocked to say anything. The driver looked into the rear view mirror with a surprised, and disgusted look. It was obvious he wasn't too happy about vomit being in his cab.

"That's definitely coming out of my paycheck," he said grumbling.

Everyone else was too shocked to say anything. Kyo looked from Tohru, to Lollipop, to Momiji, to Yuki, and could definitely see that things were about to get interesting. Very interesting.

-------------------------------------Curtains Up---------------------------------------

Takara: What'd you think of the first chapter? There's some more strange things coming up, so I hope you keep reading.

Kellay: I can't wait! This story is sooo exciting. I wish Matt and Sanji could have listened to it though.

Takara: Yeah, I mean, seriously. Those push ups knocked them out cold. Oh well. Next time I'll be sure to make them participate in the beginning and end. The next chapter is called, "The Wierdest Party Ever".

Kellay: We'll also have an interview with one of the characters from Furuba!!!!!! Yay! It's a surprise though…You'll have to wait to see who it is.

Takara: Adios Amigos and Amigas! Please review!


End file.
